Sprawa jak każda inna
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: Spaghetti po bolońsku, szarlotka, zagadka na dwa plastry, mała księżniczka i zdradziecki manicure - czyli po prostu sprawa jak każda inna.


Zgodnie z obietnicą - miniaturka ze specjalną dedykacją dla wytrwałych czytelników.

* * *

Mary z dezaprobatą spojrzała na swoją kuchnię. Wiedziała, że kobiety w ciąży miewają czasami dziwne zachcianki, ale tym razem przeszła samą siebie. Naszła ją ochota na spaghetti po bolońsku, dobra, każdemu się zdarza. Ale dlaczego musiała od razu gotować porcję dla dwudziestu osób?

Osunęła się ciężko na krzesło i załamała ręce. John na pewno nie będzie na nią zły, ale sama myśl, że znów zacznie traktować ją protekcjonalnie była nie do zniesienia. Lubiła, gdy się nią opiekował, ale nie wtedy, gdy popełniała błędy przez własną głupotę.

\- Weź się w garść, kobieto! – syknęła na siebie i sięgnęła po telefon.

Z każdej, nawet najgorszej sytuacji, było przecież jakieś wyjście.

\- Halo, pani Hudson? Mary Watson z tej strony! Taka głupia sprawa, ale przygotowałam zbyt dużo obiadu… Naprawdę? Już czeka pani z szarlotką? Och, tak, oczywiście, że dla Sherlocka też coś wezmę!

Szybko napisała jeszcze wiadomość do Johna i podśpiewując pod nosem zaczęła się pakować.

* * *

John kątem oka zauważył, jak wyświetlacz jego telefonu zabłyszczał kilka razy. Ciekawe od kogo dostał wiadomość… Nie mógł tego jednak sprawdzić, dopóki miał pacjenta. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Jeśli nie dostanie kolejnej wiadomości – Mary. Jeśli kolejne wiadomości będą przychodziły z coraz większą częstotliwością – Sherlock.

\- Proszę podnieść do góry koszulkę i głęboko oddychać – polecił siedzącemu przed nim starszemu mężczyźnie i bez reszty dał się pochłonąć dźwiękom dobiegającym z fonendoskopu.

* * *

Szarlotka pani Hudson jak zwykle była wyśmienita. Mary w duchu pogratulowała sobie tego pomysłu. Dzięki temu mogła nie tylko skosztować cudownego wypieku, ale i pozbyć się nadmiaru spaghetti.

\- A co u Sherlocka? – zapytała pani Watson, gdy omówiły już wszystkie swoje babskie sprawy (związane głównie z jej ciążą). Znała detektywa wystarczająco długo, aby nie zdziwiło ją, że nie zszedł do nich na obiad.

\- Znów pracuje nad jakąś sprawą – pani Hudson wzruszyła ramionami i skrzywiła się wymownie. – Siedzi tylko w tym swoim pokoju i co chwilę krzyczy.

\- Krzyczy? Może trzeba mu pomóc?

\- Oczywiście, że trzeba mu pomóc! – zaśmiała się staruszka. – Co chwilę tylko woła: „John, podaj mi to", albo „John, przynieś mi tamto". Umysł ma niezwykły, ale proste rzeczy czasem zupełnie go przerastają.

\- Ta jego śmieszna czapka na pewno nie spadłaby mu z głowy, gdyby przyszedł do Johna i po prostu poprosił go o pomoc. John też powinien się trochę rozerwać. Ostatnio całe dnie spędza w pracy i na udawaniu, że będzie dobrym ojcem – przewróciła oczami, na co pani Hudson zaśmiała się głośno.

\- Bądź tak dobra, kochanie, i zanieś mu trochę tego pysznego spaghetti – poprosiła, pokazując palcem sufit. – Tylko się nie przestrasz. Od kiedy przestał mieszkać z Johnem, strasznie zapuścił całe mieszkanie.

Mary zapewniła ją, że jest przygotowana na najgorsze i z niemałym trudem podniosła się z krzesła. Cieszyła się, że jest w ciąży, ale brzuch strasznie jej zawadzał. Najchętniej urodziłaby swoją księżniczkę od razu – wtedy przynajmniej mogłaby czasem odłożyć ją do łóżeczka.

Wdrapała się po schodach i nieśmiało zapukała do drzwi.

Nikt jej nie odpowiedział.

Może zasnął? Nie, raczej nie. John twierdził, że przy rozwiązywaniu spraw Sherlock w ogóle nie mógł zmrużyć oka.

A zatem musiał zapaść w to typowe dla siebie zamyślenie, gdy nic nie było w stanie kazać mu wrócić do rzeczywistości. Mary uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem i nie czekając już na zaproszenie, weszła do środka.

Mieszkanie nie wyglądało aż tak źle. Albo raczej – nie wyglądało tak źle, jak mogłoby wyglądać, biorąc pod uwagę, że John w nim nie mieszkał. Oznaczało to, że choć Sherlock nigdy się do tego nie przyznał to w skrytości ducha tylko czekał, aż przyjaciel go odwiedzi.

Sam detektyw leżał wyciągnięty na sofie i z dłońmi złożonymi jak do modlitwy. Rękaw błękitnego szlafroka zsunął mu się aż do łokcia, dlatego mogła zobaczyć dwa plastry nikotynowe przyklejone na jego bladą skórę. O plastrach również już słyszała. A zatem musiał głowić się nad nie lada problemem.

Podeszła do niego cicho i postawiła talerz ze spaghetti na stoliku przy sofie. Ten dźwięk musiał obudzić czujność Sherlocka, ale nie wystarczająco, aby zmusić go do otworzenia oczu.

\- John, weź proszę długopis i notes – polecił. Zupełnie jakby jedyną osobą, która mogła wejść do mieszkania, był jego przyjaciel.

Mary zaśmiała się w duchu. Ostrożnie przeszła pomiędzy rozrzuconymi po podłodze wycinkami z gazet i jakimiś zdjęciami. Notes znalazła na kuchennym stole, pod stojakiem ze zlewkami pełnymi jakichś maziowatych płynów. Jedyny długopis tkwił natomiast w łazience, wetknięty w kubek ze szczoteczkami.

\- Hmm? – zapytała, wróciwszy do Sherlocka, zastanawiając się przy tym, kiedy odkryje, że nie ma do czynienia z Johnem.

\- Zapisz: M.R. 4. W.N. 3. H.G. 5(-2). A.T. 3(?). K. M. 4 (zapalniczka?).

\- Mhm – mruknęła. Co mógł oznaczać ten ciąg cyfr?

\- Wyślij teraz wiadomość do Lestrade'a z pytaniem, czy Kate Morris pali papierosy.

Kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową, sięgnęła po swój telefon. Najwyraźniej również ona tęskniła za rozrywką, skoro chciało jej się bawić w te podchody. Znalazła szybko numer Grega i wysłała mu tą dziwną wiadomość.

\- Daj mi znać jak tylko dostaniesz odpowiedź.

Mary odetchnęła z ulgą na te słowa. Oznaczało to, że mogła przez chwilę odpocząć. Opadła z cichym sapnięciem na fotel i przymknęła oczy. W duchu śmiała się jak dziecko. Ciekawe, jak zareaguje Sherlock, gdy dowie się, że to ona mu pomagała. Molly wyznała jej kiedyś, że gdy sama pomagała Sherlockowi, to do niej również zwracał się per „John". Doprawdy, obaj byli tacy uroczy.

Telefon zawibrował jej w rękach, gdy nadeszła odpowiedź od Grega. Niechętnie podniosła się z fotela i podeszła do detektywa, aby pokazać mu wyświetlacz. Detektyw otworzył jedno oko i łypnął nim na wiadomość.

\- Bardzo ładny manicure, John – pogratulował jej przy tym.

Wtedy właśnie do niego dotarło.

Zerwał się gwałtownie z sofy i spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem.

\- Mary! – krzyknął. – Przecież ty jesteś w ciąży!

\- To bardzo ciekawe odkrycie, ale możesz mi wyjaśnić jak to wpływa na Kate Morris i jej zapalniczkę? – zapytała delikatnie pani Watson, starając się przy tym nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

Przez chwilę patrzył na nią w całkowitym osłupieniu, jakby nie potrafił w żaden sposób połączyć tego nagłego zderzenia z rzeczywistością ze swoimi niedawnymi rozważaniami. W końcu jednak jego genialny umysł ułożył tę układankę w całość i na nowo uporządkował priorytety.

\- Kate Morris nie pali – wyrzucił z siebie z prędkością karabinu, prowadząc jednocześnie Mary w stronę fotela. – Po co jej zatem zapalniczka?

\- Podpalenie czy otrucie? – zapytała. Otoczona troskliwą opieką Sherlocka, nie mogła wprost uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek wątpił w to, iż posiadał on jakiekolwiek uczucia. Owszem, bywał oschły i przesadnie skupiony na pracy, ale zdążyła już zrozumieć, że powodowała to jedynie jego głęboka wrażliwość.

Spojrzał na nią bystro, po czym uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i pocałował w czoło. Gdyby chodziło o podpalenie, nie musiałby użyć aż dwóch plastrów. Na szczęście Mary Watson bardzo długo pracowała w swoim mało chlubnym zawodzie, dzięki czemu zapalniczka kojarzyła się jej nie tylko z przyrządem do wzniecania płomieni, ale i z wyjątkowo dyskretnym pojemnikiem na dowolną ciecz.

Przyglądała mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, jak pogwizdując z zadowoleniem wysyłał wiadomość do Lestrade'a. Potem musiał uznać sprawę za zamkniętą lub przynajmniej zawieszoną, bo pochwycił skrzypce, opadł na swój fotel i zamarł w bezruchu z oczami utkwionymi w Mary.

\- Sherlock, kochanie, nie krępuj się – zawołała, mocno rozbawiona jego zachowaniem. – Możesz zagrać wszystko, na co tylko masz ochotę, ale szczerze mówiąc, wolałabym żebyś jednak zjadł obiad.

\- Chciałem zagrać coś dla dziecka – wyjaśnił niepewnie, po czym dodał bardzo szybko, jakby na własne usprawiedliwienie. – Chodzi o tą teorię z wpływem muzyki klasycznej na rozwój.

\- To miłe, ale czy nie dotyczyło to dzieci, które już… - Mary przerwała w połowie zdania. Skrzywiła się mocno i chwyciła za brzuch. – Boże, ile ona ma siły! – jęknęła.

Sherlock pobladł błyskawicznie, odrzucił skrzypce na bok i rzucił się w jej stronę. Nie chciała go aż tak bardzo przestraszyć, ale z drugiej strony… czuła pewną perwersyjną satysfakcję za każdym razem, gdy udało się jej zmusić go do zerwania ze swoją maską bezdusznego detektywa. Pod nią krył się bardzo czuły i wrażliwy człowiek, na szczęście jednak niewiele osób miało o tym pojęcie.

\- Wszystko w porządku – zapewniła go. – Po prostu mnie kopnęła. Chcesz dotknąć?

Zamrugał powiekami, jakby nie do końca zrozumiał jej propozycję. Zawsze, gdy chodziło o jej związek z Johnem albo o ich córeczkę, Sherlock zaczynał zachowywać się jak mały przestraszony chłopczyk. Tak też właśnie zamierzała go w tych sytuacjach traktować. Zaskakująco szybkim ruchem chwyciła jego dłoń i wciągnęła ją pod swoją koszulkę, aby mógł dotknąć jej brzucha.

Dobrą chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, czego właściwie dotyka. Potem jego twarz rozpromieniła się w niemym zachwycie.

\- Ekhm… Przeszkadzam wam?

W drzwiach stał John. Wyglądał na śmiertelnie zmęczonego, ale w jego oczach błyszczały radosne ogniki. Mary przez chwilę poczuła się winna, że popchnęła Sherlocka do przodu w jego sprawie. Odebrała mu nie tylko możliwość popisania się przed doktorem, ale i szansę na zaproszenie go do zabawy. Chciała mu to jakoś zrekompensować, dlatego z promiennym uśmiechem zawołała:

\- Ależ skąd! Po prostu nasza księżniczka poznaje bliżej swojego ojca chrzestnego.

\- Ach, to dobrze. Im szybciej się do niego przyzwyczai, tym mniej czeka ją rozczarowań w przyszłości.

\- Ojca chrzestnego?

Sherlock popatrzył najpierw na Johna, a potem na Mary. Zdawał się być kompletnie wstrząśnięty tą informacją. Naprawdę się tego nie domyślił? Nie było przecież innej opcji, nikt inny absolutnie nie wchodził w grę.

\- No pewnie! – żachnął się John. – Jesteś w końcu moim najlepszym przyjacielem, a Mary cię uwielbia, czego szczerze mówiąc zupełnie nie potrafię zrozumieć, ale cóż… Tak, będziesz ojcem chrzestnym naszej córki, Sherlocku.

Nie zaskoczyło ich specjalnie, że wpadł w to swoje dziwne odrętwienie. Choć na zewnątrz wyglądał, jakby zamarł z przerażenia, to zarówno John jak i Mary doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że jego umysł przetwarzał właśnie wszystkie informacje w absolutnie zawrotnym tempie.

\- Imię – wypalił w końcu.

\- Co z nim? – zdziwiła się pani Watson.

\- Wybraliście jej już jakieś imię? – zapytał, zrywając się na równe nogi. Jego oczy błyszczały niemal dziko.

\- Jest kilka, które nam się podoba, ale nie mamy jeszcze nic konkretnego – wyznał szczerze John, domyślając się już, dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa.

I nie mylił się. Sherlock błyskawicznie zadecydował, że pomoże im z tą jakże trudną decyzją, a nawet więcej – potraktuje to jako specjalne zlecenie od ich małej księżniczki. Długo zapewniali go, że nie musi się kłopotać, ale tak naprawdę nic nie cieszyło ich bardziej, niż jego zaangażowanie.

Wiedzieli doskonale, że nie mają szans na bycie normalną rodziną. Ale to przecież nie oznaczało, że nie wolno im było sięgać po maleńkie chwile szczęścia, właśnie takie jak ta nowa „sprawa" Sherlocka.

* * *

Mam nadzieję, że przyjemnie się czytało. Jeśli chcecie więcej - zapraszam do przeczytania innych moich opowiadań oraz do polubienia profilu Lycoris Caldwelli na facebooku :)


End file.
